Remember Me
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'Do you remember your name,' the doctor asks, looking into my eyes. 'Mercedes Jones.'  'Year,' the doctor asks.  '2019.'   'So is she okay,' the blonde guy in the corner asks, staring at me.  'W-who are you,' I ask.
1. Chapter 1

MPOV-

''You've been together for six years. It's about time,'' Santana smirks from her spot on the couch.

I laugh a little, rolling my eyes ,''She's got a point, Rach.''

She nods, a smile on her face.

''I know, I know. Now you guys need to help me pick out a wedding dress.''

''What about this one,'' Quinn asks, holding up an ivory mermaid dress.

''That's beautiful,'' Tina smiles as she shifts her daughter, Riley, to her other hip ,''I like that one. And this strapless, mermaid one.''

''What about one with a sweetheart neckline,'' Brittany asks, holding it up.

''I loe that!,'' Sugar says as she holds her son.

I smile as I look at some of my best friends. This is the first time we have all been together since graduation.

Tina and Mike are married, and have a girl an boy: Riley and Ray. Mike owns his own dance studio , and Tina gives singing lessons there on the weekends. They live in Florida.

Santana and Brittany are still together. Santana is a model, and Brittany runs the dance studio with Mike. She teaches the three through eleven year olds. They live in Florida as well

Quinn is starting her own fashion magazine.

Rachel is a Broadway star, and lives in New York. She is finally getting married after an ''on-again-off-again'' relationship.

''Diva, I have't seen you in months, and you look down. What's wrong?,'' a smooth voice says as my best friend slips his arm through mine.

''Nothing, Kurtie,'' I smile before leaning my head on his shoulder.

Kurt Hummel is engaged to Blaine Andersn. They live in New York. Kurt is a fashion consultant, and Blaine teaches music to kids and works with the commuity theatre.

''Cedes, may I say that you look absolutely stunning in that outfit,'' he asks as we follow the others trough the store.

''Why thank you, Kurtie.''

I am wearing blue jeans, black heels, a purple tank, and a black leather jacket. My hair is in waes, my bangs pushed to the side, my make up flawless.

''Anytime, Cedes.''

''Guys,'' Quinn says as she run toward us,'' We foud the perfect dress.''

We follow her to the back of the store, where Rachel is modeling the dress for Santana, Brittany, and Tina.

It's knee length and white with long, lacey sleeves.

''Rachel...that...is...stunning!,'' Kurt and I say at the same time.

''Great minds think alike,'' Rahcel smiles, doing a little curtsy ,''But Santana picked it out, so I can't take credit.''

''You look beautiful, Rachel,'' Tina smiles as she moves Riley to her left hip so that she can hug Rachel.

I smile. I've really missed them, so much.

My phone goes off, and I check it.

One new message. 12:47 p.m.

Hey, baby ;D I'm outside. Come on out.

''Guys, my boy's here. I've gotta run.''

''Okay, but you are coming to the sleepover tomorrow night at my house, right?,'' Rachel asks as she rushes to give me a hug.

''Yes, of course,'' I smile before hugging her back ,''I'll see yo later.''

I grab my purse and walk out the store.

Shielding the sun with my hand, I smile as I spy a familiar black car with an even more familiar tall, handsome, blonde man standing next to it.

Sam Evans and I have been together since high school. We live together in California.

''Hey,'' he smiles before kissing my forehead.

''Hi,'' I smile.

He opens my door for me, and I get in.

''Thank you,'' I smile, he nods and closes the door before getting in on the driver's side and driving off.

''Where are we going,'' I ask as we turn the corner.

''We are going to an interview I have set up for you. Later tonight, we're going to that Italian restaraunt with the others.''

I nod, leaning back in my seat and thiking about what song I am going to sing.

Three hours later, Sam and I walk back to the car.

''It's fine, Cedes. Next time you'll do great i the audition.''

I shrug, playing with a strand of my hair ,''That Lilly girl was a really good singer.''

''You're better,'' he says as we drie back to the hotel.

Rolling my eyes, I say ,''Love, you have to say that. You're my boyfriend and you're biased.''

''Maybe, but I know talent when I hear it.''

We are back at the hotel now.

He looks at his watch and smiles ,''We have three hours before we have to be at the restaraut, so an two and a half hours to get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby at six thirty.''

''Okay,'' I smile, kiss him on the cheek, and open the door to my room.

Two and a half hours later, I walk down to the lobby.

I have on a knee length, sleeveles red dress, a black caridagn, and black heels, My hair falls down in curls, bangs brushed to the side, a red rose clip in my hair.

''Miss Mercedes Jones, you look beautiful.''

I spin around, and find Sam looking at me.

''And you look handsome.''

He smiles. He is wearing a white button up shirt, grey jacket. and grey sweatpants. He has on black shoes.

''Are you ready,'' he asks, holding out his hand.

''Yes,'' I smile as I take his hand.

The moment we get there, I hear:''MERCEDES! TROUTY MOUTH!''

''Santana,'' Sam grumbles fondly, and I can't help but laugh.

She pulls us into a hug.

''You look beautiful, Santana. You two, Brittany.''

Santana is wearing pink, kneelength, strapless dress. She has on pink heels, an her hair falls straight down.

Brittany has on a knee length, off the shoulder, aqua blue dress. Her hair is in a curly bun, and she has on aqua blue heels.

''Good to see you, guys,'' Quinn smiles as she pulls Sam and I into a hug. with one arm as she is holding Ray.

She is wearing a knee length, strapless, yellow dres, nallet flats, and yellow headband in her curly hair.

''Good to see you too, Quinn,'' Sam smiles a he moves to hug Tina.

''Tina, I love your dress!,'' I squeal.

''Thanks,'' she smiles as she holds Riley.

Tina is wearing a navy blue, knee length, one sleeve dress, and her hair is in a ponytail. She has on black heels.

''Mercy! Sam,'' Mike laughs before pulling us into a hug.

''Mike Chang, I han't see you in forever!,'' I laugh before hugging him back.

''How have you been,'' Sam asks.

''Great,'' he smiles as he takes Ray from Quinn.

He's wearing black pants, a green button up shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket.

''Samcedes!,'' a familiar man with a mowhawk say as he pullls us both into a hug.

''Puck!,'' I laugh, hugging him back.

''My turn,''Artie smile, wheeling over to us and hugging us.

''Everyone's here except Finn and Rachel,'' Brittany says.

''Forget about us,'' Kurt asks as he steps through the door with Blaine.

''Blaine, get your butt over here, I haven't seen you in almost a year!,'' I demand, a msile on both of her faces as I pull him into a hug.

Kurt and Sam say hello as Blaine and I join the others.

''Now all we have to do is wait for Finn and Rachel.''

''No need to wait any longer, we have arrived!,'' Rachel anounces, a grin on her face as she steos through the door with Finn.

She looks amazing, wearing a white, knee length, halter dress. Her hair is in a curly side bun, and she has on white heels.

Finn is next to her, and he has on black pants, a white button up shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket.

After all the greetingss our done, we our seated at a table.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel,Santana, Quinn,Tina and I on one side Finn, Brittany, Puck, Artie, and Mike and Sam on the other.

''What where you and Kurt talking about,'' I ask Sam as he chews his pasta.

''Nothing important,'' heshrugs before eating his pasta again.

I decide to get it go, and just dig into my lasagna.

When we are all done eating, Rachel suggests we go dancing.

I smile as I watch my friends twirl on the dance floor. It's just like old times.

''What are you thiking about,'' Sam asks a he wraps his arms around me from behind.

''Nothing,'' I smile as the music changes.

_So In Love._

''So in loe are we too, that we on't know what to do,'' Sam sings in my ear.

''They're playing our song,'' he smiles, kissing my cheek.

''Mhmm,'' I murmur.

I could stay right there forever.

''Let's go for a walk,'' he says as he pulls e twards the door.

We're walking down to the balcoy, holding hands.

''It's a beautiful night,'' I tell him as we look at the stars.

''You're a beautiful woman,'' he counters, tucking my hair behind my ear.

''And you're handsome,'' I smile, kissing his cheek.

We stand in scilence for a couple of minutes.

''Mercedes,'' he says, looking oer at me.

''Hm,'' I mumur, looking at him.

''I love you. So much. Yu're so smart, beautiful, funy, and talented. Every moment with you means so much to me...''

He gets on one knee.o

''Sam,'' I gasp, covering my mouth with my hands and feeling tears well in my eyes.

''Will you marry me?''

''Yes! Yes!,'' I whisper before crushing my mouth to his, wrapping my arms around his neck, his around my waist as we get into the kiss.

After a few more minutes on the balcony, we decide to go back in.

''Guys, we're gonna head back to the hotel. We'll see you tomorrow.,'' Sam says as we say our goodbyes.

''I'm so tired,'' I yawn as I put my seatbelt on.''

''Well, we'll be back at the hotel soon Then you can sleep.''

He pulls off, and we head back to the hotel.

Right when we are about to turn the corner, I hear a horn honk.

I seecar lights, and I feel something hit the car full force.

None of it really registers. People yelling for someone to call an ambulance, A man getting out of his car and wlking towards us...none of that matters.

The last thing I am even able to focus on is Sam saying :''Mercedes!''

And then everything goes black.

disclaimer-Glee belongs to Fox. All 4 One sings _So in Love._


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV-

I sit in the waiting room of the hospital, head in my hands.

''She's gonna be fine, Sam. She'll wake up soon.''

I don't want to hear it.

''And what if she doesn't,'' I ask, staring at Kurt ,''She's in a coma, Kurt, not some light sleep.''

I turn to look at everyone except Mike, who went to call Mercedes' parents for me.

''Imagine, Santana, if you lost Brittany. Or, Kurt, you lost Blaine and Tina lost Mike. How would you feel?''

Kurt looks at Blaine, Santana tightens her arms around Brittany, and Tina bites her lip as she looks at the floor as Ray sleeps in her arms.

''Her parents,'' Mike says as he walks back over to us, holding Riley ,''Are on their way. They are catching the next plane out here.''

Riley yawns, and Mike lies her head on his shoulder.

''Why don't you two take the kids and leave? In fact, why don't you all just go back to the hotel and get some sleep? Maybe you can come visit tomorrow.''

''Are you sure, Sam?,'' Quinn asks, looking into my eyes, trying not to show her tears.

''Yeah...I'll just see you all tomorrow.''

''She's gnna be fine, Sam,'' Brittaany says, hugging me as she and Santana get ready to leave.

''Britt's right. We just gotta hang in there.''

''I'll see you tomorrow, man,'' Artie says, followig them ot the door.

''Call me if anything changes,'' Rachel smiles sadly before hugging me.

''Yeah. We'll be here as soon as visiting hours start,'' Finn says, patting my shoulder.

''We'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry, 'Cedes will be fine,'' Mike says.

''Yeah, we've known her for years. She'll be okay,'' Tina agrees befre hugging me.

''Don't worry, man,'' Puck says ,''She'll be fine.''

''Come on, Puck. We'll give you a ride,'' Tina says as they all leave.

The only two left are Blaine and Kurt.

''We're not leaing. We'll be here,''Kurt says.

''Thanks, guys. I really need someone here...I...,'' my voice cracks as the tears start flowing.

''She'll be fine, Sam. I mean, I know Mercedes. She'll make it through,'' Blaine says before patting my shoulder.

''I hope you're right man. I hope you're right.''

''Mr. Evans,'' a doctor asks, looking around.

''Um, here. That's me,'' I say, standing up and nervously running a hand through my mesy blonde hair.

''How is she, doctor,'' Blaine asks as he and Kurt stand up, holding hands.

''She' responding to sound. Doctor James said she might wake up soon. You three are welcome to stay in the waiting room over night.''

''Thank you...so she's better.''

''Better as in she is responding to sound, but she will not wake up at this current moment. I am very sorry.''

''Thanks,'' I sigh, sitting back in the chair.

It's going to be a long night.

MPOV-

It's familiar, though...I know it from somewhere.

''Miss Jones, if you can hear me, move you're hand.''

I do.

''Can you open your eyes,'' he asks.

I try to, but my eye lids feels so heavy.

''Come on. You can do it,'' the doctor says.

It takes a few more tries before I can finally open my eyes, and when I do...everything is so blurry.

''Can you speak, sweetheart,'' the nurse asks.

''Y-yeah,'' I croak.

''Here you go,'' the doctor smiles gently, giving me water.

''Okay. We are going to ask you a few questions,'' the nurse says after I thank the doctor for the water.

''What's your name.''

''Mercedes Michelle Marie Jones.''

''What's the year?''

''2019...but I only know that because I heard you say it.''

''Parents names?''

''Deborah Olivia Jones, and Daniel Jones.''

''So she's okay?,'' someone asks.

I look over to see a blonde guy that I haven't notice before.

''She seems to be okay.''

''Hi, Mercedes,'' the blonde guy smiles, walking over to me.

I put my hand, stoppoing him from coming any closer.

''W-who are you,'' I ask, staring at him with wide eyes.

SPOV-

''I'm...I'm Sam, Mercy. I'm your fiance'.''

''I'm not engaged to anyone. I don't even have a boyfriend.''

I tear my eyes aware from her to look at te doctor.

''Doctor,'' I begin, rushing towards him ,''She...she...''

''She has amnesia,'' he sighs ,''Common with head injuries.''

''But she can't remember me,'' I gasp. It's so painful I feel like I can't breathe.

''Her memories might come back. She has no ther injuries, and her head injury was not that severe. You can take her home today at four.''

''Thank you, doctor.''

''If you need anything else, feel free to page the nurse or me.''

He walks out of the room, leaving me alone with Mercedes.

''Uhh...It's eleven now. I'll go get you some clothes from the hotel.''

''OKay...'' she says, eyes following me as I leave.

''Thanks for coming with me, Kurt,'' I groan as we get out of the elevator at the hospital.

''Don't mention it. Besides, there's no way I was going to let you dress my girl like a techinicolo zebra,'' he smiles before chuckling,

''I don't get that...but it's best not to ask,'' I shake my head, a small smile on my own face.

When we get to the room, Mercedes is sitting on the side of the bed.

''Mercy?,'' Kur asks timidly, stepping into the room ,''You probably don't remember me...but we went to high school together. We were in glee club.''

''You're Kurt Hummel,'' she smiles, getting off of the bed and walking towards us ,''You're one of my best friends.''

He smiles annd hugs her.

''Do you know him? He says he's taking me home,'' she whispers in his ear.

''Mercy, this is Sam Evans. Don't worry you can trust him. Just not when it comes to fashion.''

''At least you won't let anyone dress me like a technicolor zebra,'' she adds before they both laugh.

Again, I don't get it.

''Mercedes, these are for you,'' I say handing her the clothes ,''There are fresh clothes, shoes, deodarant, and underwear.''

''Thank you,'' she smiles slightly before walking to the bathroom.

''Man, what am I gonna do?''

''You can show her old pictures and videos, maybe that'll help her remember. But don't give up.''

''Thanks man... I don't know what I'd do without you.''

Mercedes comes out of the bathroom then She has blue skinny jeans, a hite shirt, black est, and black heels.

''Now, 'Cedes, Mr. Evans here is going to take you back parents are going to be there about an hour later.''

''Okay,'' she nods, looking at me with an unsure look on her face.

We walk out to the car in silence and drive home in silence.

Silence has never been this loud.

We walk through the door, and I don't think it's possible for thingw to get anymore awkward.

''So...come sit on the couch,'' I tell her.

She follows me, and we sit on oppoite ends of the couch.

''So...Kurt and the doctor told me to help you regain your memory. You may not remember me, but I'll never forget you...so I'm going to try to help you, okay?''

She nods a moment or two later, a smile on her face as she quietly speaks ,''Okay. Thank you.''

''No problem. So...uh, I...let's start with the basics, shall we?''

I turn to face her, a smile on my face as I take her silky smooth hand.

''My name is Sam. I don't like green eggs and ham.''

Please review!

Disclaimer-Fox owns Glee


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV-

''Okay,'' I say, setting the coffee in front of her on the table ,'Mike andd Tina picked u your parents. They will be here in fifteen minutes. Until they get here, I will show you some of the pictures from the albums Kurt brought over while you were sleep.''

''Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang,'' she asks before takin a sip of her coffee.

''Yes. They got married a couple of years ago,'' I smile, glad that she' remembering something.

Even if it's not me.

Her eye widen ,''Really? Did she and Artie break up?''

Artie and Tina dated?

''Yeah, the summer of their sophomore year, I think''

''Wow.''

''And they have two kid, Riley and Ray.''

''Oh, okay,'' she nods before standing up and putting her cup in the sink.

We walk over to the couch, and I pick up one of the photo albums, flipping toward the pictures from junior prom.

''This is our junior prom,'' I say, showing the pictures.

''Oh, can I see,'' she asks.

I give her the album before she tarts pointing at thing.

''Why is Brittany sitting on Artie's lap,'' she asks.

''Yeah, they dated briefly. Now they are just friends.''

She smiles at the picture before looking at the one of Puck and Lauren.

Then the one of Quinn.

''Who's that standing next to Kurtie,'' she asks.

''That's Blaine Anderson. They dated in high school, and now they are engaged.''

''Wow, really? I'm so happy for him.''

She flips to the picture of her, me, and Rachel from prom.

''Oh, you, Rachel, and I went to junior prom together.''

''Oh,'' she says simply, staring at herself.

She looks as beautiful now as she did then.

''Was it fun,'' she asks.

''Yeah. It was a lot of fun.''

We flip forwad to pictures from nationals.

''We made it to nationals,'' she asks, a smile on her face as she looks at me.

''Yup...we lost because Finn and Rachel kissed on stage.''

''Finn and Rachel...,'' she looks harder at the picture, trying to remeber.

''Finn Hudson and-''

''Rachel Berry,'' she asks, before looking up at me to make sure she's right.

''Yeah,'' I smile, glad that she remebers.

She flips to the pictures from senior year, The first one is of the glee club.

Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck Santana, Brittany, and Suga, Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Artie, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and I . We're all laughing uncontrollably, and Mr. Schue is sitting with his arms around Miss Pillsbury.

''What was this,'' she asks.

''That was Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsburry wedding rehearsal dinner.''

''Awww, they got married?,'' she asks, a beautiful smile gracing her face as she looks at me.

''Yeah,'' I breathe, trying not to get lost in her eyes,''They still live in Ohio. They have two kids.''

''That's great,'' she smiles, turning the page.

''That's from our graduation,'' I smile fondly.

Santana and Brittany are standing next to eachother, arms wrapped around eachother. Sugar and Artie our standing with Rory, and they're all laughing. Finn and Racheel are standing next to eachother smiling at the camera, Mike is carrying Tina on his back, Puck is arrying Quinn bridal style, Mr. and Mrs. Schue are standing next to eachother, and Mercedes and I our standing next to eachother, looking into eachother's eyes.''

''Wow,'' she smiles ,''We all look so haoopy. But who are those two,'' she asks, pointing at Sugar and Rory.

''That's Sugar Motta, and Rory Flannagan.''

She nods to show that she undertands, then flips to a picture of the Trouble Tones.

''Why am I a standing with the Cheerios.''

''Oh...you, Brittany, and Santana left The New Directions because Rachel was stealing the spot light,'' I begin ,''So you started a group with Shelby-''

''Corcoran? Rachel's mother that adopted Quinn and Puck's baby...Beth?,'' she asks, making sure.

''Exactly.''

''Wow. I never thought I'd leave New Directions,'' she says, shocked.

''Oh, don't worry. You guys went back to New Directions after we beat you at Sectionals.''

''Oh, okay,'' she nods, turning the page to the pictures of us at our senior prom.

She's wearing a peacock blue, floor length, strapless dress, and she has her hair in a curly updo. She has on blue heels, and she looks absolutely beautiful.

''Wow.''

''Yeah...you and I went together,'' I tell her.

Someone knocks on the door then, making us both jump.

''Uh, I'll get it,'' I tell her before standing up.

I walk to the door, and Tina is standing there with Mercedes' mom and dad.

''Mr. and Mrs. Jones, come on in,'' I tell them, moving aside to let them in.

''Thank you so much, Sam,'' her mother says, hugginh me.

''Yes, thank you,'' her dad says.

''I love her,'' I say simply as they walk over the couch.

''Thank you so much, Tina,'' I breathe out, hugging her.

''No problem. She's like my sister, and you're like my brother.'

''Would you like to come in for a while,'' I ask ,''you know, talk to 'Cedes.''

''I would love to, but Mike and I are taking the kids out today. I'll see you guys later when we go to Kurt and Blaine's place, okay.''

''Okay. Bye, Tina. Thanks again.''

''No problem. I'll see you guys later,'' she smiles before leaving.

I close the door before going back to Mercedes and her parents.

* * *

><p>MPOV-<p>

''Are you okay, honey,'' my om asks, hugging me after daddy let go.

''I'm fine, mom. Sam...has been helping me.''

''That;s good, darling,'' my mother smiles, lying my hair down on top of my head.

''Your mother and I have pictures...to help jog your memory.''

My mother pulls a photo album out of her bag.

''What do you remember so far,'' Daddy asks.

''Uh...the glee club..I graduated from Julliard...and apparently I am dating Sam.''

''You two are so beautiful together! Oh, what's that name that Kurt and Blaine came up with for you two?''

''Samcedes,'' Sam awnser easily.

''Samcedes,'' I try.

''That's right,'' my mom sighs, a smile on her own face.

''You guys must be thirsty. I'll go get you a drink,'' Sam smiles before walking out of the hotel room.

''Mercy, honey, what do you think of Sam.''

''He's nice, and all...I just don't remember him.''

''Well...we know that he's in love with you. He's good to you, too.''

''He likes to play guitar.''

''He's really a great guy, 'Cedes,'' my mom finishes.

''Here you go,'' Sam smiles, giving my parents their drinks.

He turns to me then.

''Here ya go, 'Cedes,'' he smiles, handing me the bottle.

''Thank you,'' I smile, twisting the cap off and taking a sip.

My parents and I talk for a few more hours before it is time for them to go.

''We'll be here all week, so we will come see you, tomorrow.''

''Okay. I love you guys.''

''We love you, too,'' my dad says before he and my mom hug me.

''See you guys tomorrow,'' I smile, closing the door behind them.

I go back to the living room to find Sam sitting on the couch.

''We were going to go over to Kurt and Blaine's house tonight. Do you still want to?''

Blaine? Oh, right, Kurt's fiance'!

''Yeah, sounds good,'' I respond, turning to look at the clock ,''It's five now. What time do we have to be there?''

''At six. We'd better start getting ready,'' he smiles at me, and I can not help but smile back.

A half hour later, I walk out of the bathroo with my new clothes on.

I have on blue jeans, blue heels, and a blue halter top. My hair is in a curly bun.

''Mercy...you look beautiful.''

''Thank you, Sam. You look very handsome,'' I smile.

''Are you ready to go,'' he asks, grabbing the car keys.

I nod, and he open the door for me.

''Thank you,'' I smile, walking out.

''No problem.''

''Who's going to be at Kurt and Blaine's house.''

''All of New Directions,'' Sam responds as he turns on the engine.

''Oh,'' I respond simply.

This should be fun.

_Please review. Also, who should Puck, Artie, Sugar, Quinn and Rory be with?_

Disclaimer-Fox owns Glee.


	4. Chapter 4

MPOV-

''Mercy! Sam! Come on in,'' Kurt smiles, hugging u before moving to let us in.

''Sam!,'' a short girl with long, brown hair smiles as she walks over to us.

She is wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, a red jacket, and her hair has a red headband that is the same shade of her shoes.

''Hey,'' Sam smiles before they hug each other, as she moves her baby to her other hip ,''And hello to you, too,.''

''Mercedes,'' the girls begins, walking over towards me,''I'm Sugar Motta. We were in Trouble Tones and the New Directions together.''

Sugar Motta...

''Did your dad donate the purple piano for the Purple Piano Project?''

''Yes!,'' she nods, giving me a hug and laughing, making me smile.

''Mercedes! Sam,'' a boy with brown hair and blue eye smiles, walking over to us, holding a baby bottle.

He hugs Sam before moving over to me.

''Mercedes, I'm Rory. We were in New Directions together.''

''Um...nice to re-meet you, I guess,'' I blush.

''Nice to re-meet you, a well,'' he smiles before givig me a hug.

''Well don't just tand there, you two,'' Sugar laughs, taking her son from Sam ,''Come on in and see everyone else.''

We walk into the apartment, and a blond girl with her hair in the ponytail walks towards me, followed by a girl with black hair.

The blond girl is wearing blue jeans a light blue, off the shoulder shirt, and blue heels. The girl with the black hair is wearing a blue jeans, a black camisole, and black heels with her hair in a ponytail.

''Sam, Mercedes!,'' the blonde smiles before hugging Sam.

''Mercedes, I'm Brittany Pierce. We were on the Cheerios together, and in the Toruble Tones, and also in New Directions.''

''I'm...I'm sorry. I just don't remember.''

''You were also on my show Fodue for Two, and my cat Lord Tubbington ate the cheese for the fondue.''

Ahh. Brittany Pierce.

''Now I remember you,'' I smile giving her a hug.

The black haired girl walks over then, a smile on her face.

''I'm Santana Lopez, Brittany's fiancee'. We were on the Cheerios, in the Trouble Tones, and a part of New Directions together.''

Not ringing a bell...

''I alo wrote and sang a song called _Trouty Mouth_,'' she adds, laughing when Sam playfully glares at her.

''Oh my gosh, Santana!,'' I smile, hugging her before she and Brittany lead me over to the couch.

''Mercedes,'' one girl smiles ,''I'm Tina Cohen-Chang.''

''And I'm Mike Chang,'' the boy smiles.

''I remember,'' I smile ,''Mike is one of the best dancers, and Tina is one of the best singers.''

''Thanks,'' she smiles, a blush spreading across her face ,''You look great.''

''Thanks, so do you,'' I smile, taking in her navy blue, knee length, sleeveless dress and blue heels.

''Now, try with me Riley,'' a brunette girl who is sitting in the corner holding a baby girl starts before singing the first few lines of_ Don't Rain on my Parade_.

She is rewarded with a laugh and a clap before she presses a kiss to the little girl's forehead.

''Tina, he is abolutely precious,'' the woman smile, standing up andd dusting off the light purpe, sleeless, knee length dress that she is wearing.

''Mercedes, I'm Rachel Berry.''

''How could I forget you,'' I smile ,''You are one of my best friends.''

''That's my fiance', Finn Hudson.''

''Hey,'' Finn smiles, walking over with Ray on his hip before giving him to Mike.

''Mercedes ,do you remember me,'' Finn asks.

''Of course. Come here, give me a hug,'' I smile, holding my arms out so that he can hug me.

''What about us you,'' a boy in a wheelchair smiles as he is wheeled over by a boy with a mohawk.

''Yeah, 'Cedes. Aren't you going to say hi to us?''

Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrhams.

''Of course, I am'' I smile, walking over to them and giving them both a hug.

'' Hey, 'Cedes,'' Kurt smiles leading me into the kitchen.

''Mercedes, this is my fiance', Blaine.''

''Hey, Mercedes,'' Blaine smiles, pulling me into a hug.

''Hi, Blaine,'' I smile ,''Nice to re-meet you.''

''Nice to re-meet you, too, and may I say you look absolutely beautiful,'' he smiles,

''Thank you, you look great, too.''

''Hey, Kurt,'' Rory asks, walking into the kitchen ,''Where's Quinn?''

''She went to get the cake for me. She should be here-,'' Kurt begins before a knock at the door cuts him off.

''I'll get it, baby,'' Blaine smiles.

A woman with short, shoulder length blonde hair walks in, carrying a cake that Blaine immediately takes from her.

''Sorry I'm late, guys, traffic,'' she smiles as she walk towards me.

''Mercedes, I'm Quinn Fabray. We were on Cheerios together for a while, in New Directions together, and whe I was pregnant during our sophomore year with Beth...you let me live with you for a while.''

''I remember,'' I nod, smiling as he gives me a hug, which I happily return.

''Okay,'' Kurt smiles, now that we're all here, could someone help me with the food?

''I will,'' Tina smiles, standing up.

''Me too,'' Finn says following her.

''I will, too,'' Sam smiles, standing up, touching my shoulder gently as he passes by.

Quinn moves to take the jacket over her white and pink floral sundress.

''Hey, Quinn, let me get that,''Artie smiles, wheeling over.

''It's okay, I'e got it,'' she insists with a smile.

''Are you sure you don't want me to get that?,'' Puck asks, walking over.

''Guys,'' Quin sighs ,''I'm fine, seriously.''

Blaine takes the jacket from her and puts it on a chair, as Quinn walks over to where Brittany, Sugar, Rory, Rachel, and the kids are sitting.

''That was interesting,'' Tina smirk as she walks out of the kitchen, followed by Satana.

''Very. This should be interesting,'' Santana laughs.

After three and a half hours, Rory, Sugar, Tina, and Mike decide to take the kids home.

Quinn is spending the night, and Brittany and Santana are riding back to the hotel they are staying at with Artie and Puck.

Sam and I leave two hours later.

* * *

><p>''Did you have fun,'' Sam asks as we sit on the couch in his room, watching a movie.<p>

''Yeah...you,'' I ask, looking over at him.

He shrugs and nods before turning back to the movie.

It's over in five minutes, and Sam stand up from the couch and stretches. He takes the bowl to the kitchen, and puts it in the sink.

''I'll see you tomorrow morning,'' Sam smiles, before it falters a bit ,''Unless you need anything...''

''Uh, no. I'm fine, thanks. Go back to your room, I'll see you tomorrow,'' I smile, nodding to confirm that I mean it.

''All right,'' he smiles, ''Goodnight.''

After Sam leaves, I change into my pajamas and turn off the lights before crawling into bed and turning off the lights.

So what do you guys think? Review, please. Tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. What couples do you want to see more of?


	5. Chapter 5

MPOV-

''Mercedes, you look beautiful.''

''That looks great on you.''

''It really does,'' Tina smiles.

Rachel has taken Tina and I, her bridesmaids, to get our bridesmaids dresses.

Tina's is floor length, lilac, and spaghetti strapped.

Mine is lilac, floor length, and off the shoulders.

''Both of you look beautiful,'' Rachel beams before turning to the saleswoman ,''We'll take them.''

''So, lunch is on me,''' Tina smiles.

''Really? You don't have to, Tina.''

''I know, but I want to.''

''Okay then,'' Rachel smiles ,''Thanks.''

''Yeah, thanks, Tina.''

''Don't mention it,'' Tina smiles, taking her dress and handing mine to me.

After lunch, Rachel drops me off at the hotel.

''We'll see you, tomorrow.''

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,'' I smile, walking into the hotel.

When I get up to my floor, I see Sam unlocking the door to his room.

''Hey, 'Cedes,'' he smiles.

Adorable.

''Hey,'' I smile, walking over to him.

''Hey, you want to go out to eat tonight,'' he asks, looking kind of nervous.

''Sure,'' I grin, blushing a little.

''Okay...meet me in the lobby at six thirty. There's this great restaurant that we can go to.''

''Okay. I'll see you at six,'' I smile before walking to my room.

SPOV-

I walk down to the lobby at six twenty three to wait on Mercedes.

I'm wearing blue jeans, a blue button down t-shirt, and white gym shoes.

''Sam,'' I hear that familiar voice say from behind me.

I turn around, and I'm breathless.

Mercedes is wearing a knee length blue dress, blue heels, and has her hair straight down her back.

She looks beautiful.

''You look great,'' she smiles.

''So do you. Are you ready,'' I ask, holding out my hand.

She grins, nodding as she takes my hand.

I take her out to the car, and we head to the restaurant.

We're sitting at our table, laughing, when the waiter walks over.

''My name's Jason, I'll be your waiter,'' he says,''How may I help you two?''

''I'll have a water, french fries, and a hamburger,'' I smile, giving him my menu.

''I'll have a water, onion rings, and a cheeseburger.''

''Okay. I'll be right back in a few minutes with your orders,'' Jason replies, smiling.

''So what do you wanna do after this,'' I ask Mercedes.

''I don't know...do you wanna go get ice cream and then go watch a movie?''

''Sure,'' I smile as Jason comes back with the water.

After setting them on the table, he walks back to the kitchen.

''Tomorrow, Rachel wanted us to all go to this new restaurant. Do you want to go?''

''Sure,'' I smile, staring into her eyes.

''Here is your hamburger and fries,'' Jason says with a smile, setting my food in front of me.

''And you're cheeseburger and onion rings,'' he smiles as he sets the food in front of her ,''Anything else?''

''No, thank you,,'' Mercedes smiles before we begin to eat.

After an hour, we are done eating and ready for the check.

''How was your dinner,'' Jason asks, walking over and giving us the check.

''It was great. Thank you,'' Mercedes smiles.

''Ready,'' I ask, standing up to help her.

''Yeah.''

''Have a nice day, you two,'' Jason grins before starting to clear the table.

On the way back to the hotel, we stop and get a carton of ice cream.

''I love cookie dough ice cream,'' she smiles, opening the carton and getting two spoons.

We sit on the couch as I turn the television on.

''Do you wanna watch _Tangled_?,'' I ask, knowing she loved the movie.

''Sure,'' she smiles as we both stare at the screen as we watch the movie.

An few hours later, when the movie is gone off, I wake up.

I look around the room groggily before turning the lamp on.

Our cartons and spoons have been abandoned on the coffee table in front of us, and the credits are on the screen.

'''Cedes,'' I mumble groggily, looking over to see her.

Her head is lying on my shoulder, and she is fast asleep.

I smile before kissing her head, which wakes her up.

''Sam,'' she asks tiredly, looking up at me.

''Shh. Go back to sleep,'' I smile, tucking the blanket around her and pulling her closer.

She yawns before lying her head on my shoulder, falling asleep.

I turn the lamp off and do the same.

So what do you think? And I want another glee club outing. So I was thinking either a karaoke bar or a movie and dancing. So you decide! If you choose karaoke please give me ideas for songs and who should sing them. Also, one song all girls, one song all boys, and one song where they all sing? Please? thank you so much and tell me what you want in the next chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

MPOV-

''Hey, do you still wanna go out with everyone tonight,'' I ask as I take a drink from the water glass.

''Yup,'' he smiles as he eats some of his pancakes ,''She said it's a surprise.''

I smile at how excited he is before eating some more of my yogurt before going to my apancakes.

He really is adorable...and smart...and so, so sweet.

''So...what do you wanna do today?''

''Finn and Rachel asked if we wanted to meet them for lunch,'' he answers before looking into my eyes ,''Did you want to?''

''Sure,'' I smile, finishing off the last of my breakfast ,''Sounds like fun.''

After breakfast, we go to the movies.

Before we know it, it is time to meet Rachel and Finn for lunch at a cafe'. It's about twelve thirty.

''Mercedes! Sam,'' Rachel smiles, rushing forwards to meet us.

''Hey, Rachel,'' i smile ,''You look really pretty.''

''Thank you, Mercedes. So do you.''

Rachel is wearing a peach, lacy, knee length, sleeveless sun dress, a peach cardigan, and ballet flats. Her hair is straight down, bangs pushed to the side, and a peach headband in it.

I am wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a purple jacket and purple converses. My hair is down with a purple headband in it.

''Hey, 'Cedes,'' Finn smiles, hugging me as Rachel moves to hug Sam.

''Hey, Finn,'' I smile, hugging him back.

We walk into the restaurant, and Sam pulls my chair out for me.

''Thank you,'' I smile, sitting down.

''You're quite welcome.''

Finn pulls Rachel's chair out for her, before taking a seat himself.

''So, what have you two been up to,'' Rachel asks, taking her menu.

''Oh, um, last night we went out,'' I begin, taking my menu.

I notice the way Finn and Rachel smile at each other before turning back to us.

''Yeah. And then we went back to the hotel and watched a movie,'' Sam smiles.

''So you had fun,'' Rachel smiles at me.

''Yup.''

''Well that's good. Finn and I ordered in and watched a movie.''

''Cool.''

Lunch lasts for about three hours, us laughing and catching up.

''We'll see you later tonight at the restaruant for the surprise. I'll see you later,'' Rachel smiles before hugging Sam and me.

''Later, guys,'' Finn smiles before hugging us.

He opens the door for Rachel, and they leave.

Sam and I leave a few minutes later to head back to the hotel.

''I had fun,'' I smile at Sam as we stop at red light.

''Me too,'' he grins, and it's breath taking. I love it.

SPOV-

''Did she tell you what the surprise was,'' Mercedes asks me as we park at the hotel.

''No,'' I shrug ,''She said dress in you best casual clothes, though.''

Mercedes smiles and nods.

That smile is so beautiful. I could look at it forever.

''I'll see you at six, okay.''

''Okay it's,'' she begins, glancing at her watch ,''four. I'll see you in two hours.''

''Okay,'' she smiles, going to get dressed.

I walk up to my room, a huge grin on my face.

She is such an amazing person.

And I'm so lucky to know her.

I smile before running my hand through my hair.

At five fifty, I walk to Mercedes room.

I am wearing black jeans, a blue button down shirt, and white gym shoes.

I knock on the door, feeling as nervous as I did on the first date.

''Just a minute,'' I hear her beautiful voice say from the other side of the door.

Mercedes opens the door, and, as always she looks absolutely beautiful.

She is wearing a red, long sleeved dress, red heels, and her hair is straight down.

''You look beautiful,'' I smile at her, staring into her beautiful deep brown eyes.

''Thank you,'' she smiles, pushing her hair behind her ears ,''You look handsome.''

''Ready,'' I ask, smiling, and blushing.

''Ready.''

She closes the door, behind her before we leave.

Next chapter is the karaoke, and I'm still taking a few song requests. What couples do you want more of? I wanna do a double date between Sam and Mercedes and another couple, but I don't know who. The wedding is in a few more chapters.

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee.


	7. Chapter 7

MPOV-

When we get to the restaurant, everyone is waiting for us.

''Hey, guys,'' Quinn smiles, walking over to us,

''Hey,'' I smile, looking at her ,''You look pretty.''

''Thanks,'' she smiles ,''So do you.''

Quinn is wearing knee length, sleeveless, floral sun dress, pink heels, and a pink cardigan. Her hair is in a curled ponytail.

''Hey,'' I smile to Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Sugar.

Rachel is wearing a white, lacy, knee length sun dress, white ballet flats, and her hair is down with a white headband in it.

Santana is wearing a black skirt, blue off the shoulder blouse, and black heels. Her hair is in a side ponytail.

Brittany is wearing blue jeans, a red camisole, red heels, and her hair is straight down.

Sugar has on a pink, knee length, short sleeved dress, pink heels, and her hair is in a ponytail.

Tina is wearing a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps, black ballet flats, and her hair is in a ponytail.

''Hey! Everyone else is inside. Let's go,'' Rachel smiles, practically skipping into the restaurant.

Rory, Sugar, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Santana are one side of the table, while Quinn,Blaine, Artie, Puck Tina,Kurt, Sam, and I are on the other.

''What is the big surprise, Rachel,'' Tina asks.

''Okay...Finn and I want you all to sing at our reception, like we did at Mr. Schue's wedding.''

The waitress walks over then, greeting us and giving us our menus. Songs are forgotten as we all decide what we want to eat.

''What are you getting,'' Sam asks as we look at our shared menu.

''Hmmm...I don't know. Probably the pasta.''

''Yeah, I'm getting the cheeseburger and fries.''

''Excuse me, I'll be right back,'' I smile excusing myself from the table.

''Me too, I'll be right back,'' Rachel smiles.

I walk into the bathroom, and Rachel walks in a few moments later.

''What's wrong,'' she asks, looking at me.

''Nothing,'' I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

''Sam loves you,'' she says, walking over to me ,''A lot. I see the way he looks at you.''

''I know...I really, really like him, but...''

''You don't remember him.'' Rachel asks.

''Exactly.. It's kind of frustrating.''

''I guess that would be pretty frustrating,'' Rachel says with a frown.

''Very frustrating,'' I sigh, leaning against the wall.

''Anything I can do,'' Rachel smiles.

''No, I'm fine. Really. Thanks for the talk Rachel. I really needed it.''

''Anytime, 'Cedes,'' Rachel smiles ,''Come on. Everyone is waiting.''

When we walk out, the waiter is walking away after setting our drinks on the table.

''Hey, 'Cedes,'' Sam smiles when I sit down ,'' I ordered the lemonade for you. I know it's your favorite.''

''Thanks,'' I smile, sitting down and taking a sip.

''Mercedes, Sam,'' Finn begins ,''Rach and I where wondering if you would sing a duet at the reception.''

''Of course,'' Sam and I say at the same time before smiling at each other.

''At the reception,'' Tina begins ,''Mike and I are singing L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole.''

''Hey, Sam,'' I whisper ,''Didn't they sing this Valentine's day in 2012,'' I ask.

Everyone takes turns, saying what songs the will sing, laughing and talking.

Before I know it, we are all leaving, saying goodbyes and making plans for tomorrow.

When Sam an I are walking back to the hotel, I smile at him.

''That was really sweet of you to sing that duet with me.

''We sang it in the auditorium, senior year,'' he smiles, looking at me.

''Yeah,'' I smile ,''I remember.''

'''Cedes,'' he begins, not looking me anymore but instead at the sidewalk ,''Can I hold your hand?''

I smile a little, and reach for his hand, and he takes mine in his.

And I love it.

When we get back to the hotel, he walks me up to my room.

''So, I'll see you tomorrow,'' I smile.

SPOV-

''Yeah,'' I smile.

''You can spend the night, There is a couch and a bed.''

''Okay, I'll take the couch, if that's okay,'' I smile, taking her hand again.

''If you want,'' she shrugs with a smile.

She opens the door, and we walk inside.

A few hours later, we're sitting on the couch watching a movie when she looks at the clock.

''It's late. I'll let you get some sleep.''

''Yeah, we both should probably get some sleep.''

''Night,'' she smiles before beginning to stand up.

''Wait, Mercedes,'' I stop her, grabbing he hand.

''Yes,''

''I..I just...can I kiss you?''

She stares into my eyes before nodding.

I stand up, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I slowly moved my face towards hers until our lips meet.

MPOV-

This kiss is amazing. It's wonderful.

Just like a first kiss..

I wrap my arms around his waist as we continue to kiss.

We pull away a minute later, and Sam has a really adorable, really goofy grin on his face.

''Wow,'' he smiles, staring down at me.

''Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing,'' I smile, looking at him.

''Night, Mercedes,'' he smiles, going back to the couch.

''Good night,'' I smile before walking into the bedroom.

I fall asleep with a smile on my lips, thinking about the kiss I just shared with Sam.

Disclaimer-I don't own _Glee_, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

I decided to save t he singing for the wedding, but I did have an idea for a sleepover with Kurt and the girls like they did in ''Silly Love Songs''. What do you think? Anything that you want to see in the next chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV-

''Mercedes! Mercedes, wake up,'' I say for the fifth time, shaking her gently.

She groans and rolls back over.

''Mercedes! Come on, get up.''

''Sam, it's seven in the morning!''

''Come on! I wanna show you something!''

She sits up, rubbing her eyes.

''Fine. But give me a few minutes to get ready.''

''Cool. Meet me in the lobby.''

I walk downstairs to wait for her, a smile on my face the whole time.

* * *

><p>MPOV-<p>

I sigh before getting out of bed and choosing an outfit.

Fifteen minutes later, I am dressed in jeans, a pink tank top, a black jacket, and sneakers .I grab my phone before walking downstairs to meet Sam.

''Mercedes...you look great.''

''So do you,'' I smile, fixing the collar on his shirt.

And he does, He's wearing a blue button down shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

He smiles, grabbing my hand before leading me out the door.

Twenty minutes later, we're sitting on a bench across the street form a cafe' eating breakfast.

* * *

><p>SPOV-<p>

''This bagel is really good,'' I smile, breaking a piece off for her.

She takes it, thanks me, and eats it.

''Mmmm, it really is. So is my coffee.''

She offers me a sip.

''Thanks, it is really good.''

''So,'' she begins ,''What are we doing.''

''Well...I'm trying to help you jog your memory. We where sitting on this bench at the end of junior year when I officially asked you to be my girlfriend.''

She smiles before I take her hand, standing up and throwing our stuff away.

We walk three more blocks until we get to the hotel we stayed at for Nationals.

''It was outside this hotel when we kissed for the first time.''

She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder, and I kiss her forehead.

''Remember'',I smile, reaching out for her hand.

''No,'' she sighs shaking her head ,''Sorry.''

'''Don't worry,'' I smile before kissing her cheek ,''It will all come back to you.''

We spend the morning together, going to see a movie before going out to eat.

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

''So we where gonna have dinner tonight,'' he tells me.

''With Mike and Tina,''I finish before taking a bite of my sandwhich.

''Yup. Rachel told me to tell you just wear a casual dress. It starts at seven, so you should be ready at six thirty since Mike and Tina are taking us.''

I nod before taking a sip of my smoothie, finishing it off.

''Are you ready to go,'' Sam asks, wiping his mouth.

''Yeah,'' I smile.

After paying, we walk out of the cafe into the rain.

Our hotel is right down the street, so we just run to it.

When we get there, we're laughing and our hair is stuck to our faces, and we're holding eachother's hands.

''So,'' he begins still smiling, moving hair off of my face ,''I'll see you at six thirty.''

''Okay,'' I nod, smiling before I kiss him on his cheek.

* * *

><p>When it is time to go, I look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a knee length red dress, black heels, and my hair is in a curly bun.<p>

''Sam,'' I smile, looking at him when I get downstairs.

He turns a while, and his eyes widen.

I'm pretty sure mine did to. He's wearing black jeans, a black button down shirt, and black shoes.

''You look...beautiful,'' he smiles, taking my hand.

Tina and Mike are waiting for us when we walk outside.

Tina is wearing a blue, knee length dress with short sleeves, blue heels, and her hair is soft waves.

''Hey, you guys look great ,'' Tina smiles as she and Mike pull us into hugs.

''The kids are with Rachel and Finn,'' Tina explains when she notices me looking at the empty backseat.

''Where are we going,'' I ask as we begin to drive

''It's a surprise,'' Mike answers, a smirk on his face.

I smile, laying my head on Sam's shoulder.

The drive to the restraunt is filled with laughs and us singing along to the radio.

''We're here,'' Mike says about thirty minutes later.

Sam opens my door for me as Mike opens the door for Tina, and we all walk in to the restraunt.

When we get there, Rachel, Finn, Riley, Ray, Quinn, Sugar, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Puck are there.

''Guys, what's going on?,'' Sam asks, looking confused.

Exactly what I was thinking.

''Hey guys! It's so nice to see you again.''

I turn around to see who the voice is coming from, and gasp when I see who it is.

What do you think? Who do you think it is? And do you think I should have the sleepover in the next chapter? What else do you want to see?

Disclaimer-I don't own glee, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.


	9. Chapter 9

MPOV-

''Mr. Schue!,'' I cry, running to give him a hug.

''Mercedes!,'' he laughs, hugging me back.

''I've missed you.''

''Glad to see you didn't forget me. Rachel filled me in on what happened . I'm glad you're okay,'' he smiles.

''Thank you, Mr. Schue.''

''And,'' he smiles, taking the hand of a lady with red hair ,''This is Mrs. Schuster. But you may remember her as-''

''Miss Pilsburry,'' I ask, uncertain until she nods, smiling and pulling me into a hug.''

''Great to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Schurester,'' Sam smiles. hugging each of them..

''This was a surprise,'' Rachel smiles, walking up to us ,''What do you think?''

''Well, I certainly am happy,'' I laugh before giving her a hug.

''Well,'' Mr Schue begins ,''There is one more surprise.''

I look at Rachel, and she just shrugs. I look to the tables, and everyone is just as confused as we are.

Mr. Schue walks away for a moment, and comes back with a guy with dreadlocks.

''JOE!,'' everyone practically screams, rushing to hug them.

I stand there, confused as everyone takes a turn hugging him.

''Mercedes,'' he smiles walking up to me ,'' You probably don't remember me...we where in glee club together.''

''I'm...I really don't remember.''

''His name is Joe Hart,'' Sam tells me, looking at me

''Nice to re-meet you,'' I smile, and he smiles to before giving me a hug that I quickly return.

''Now that that's taken care of, when is the big day,'' Mr. Schue asks as we all sit at the table.

''In two days. We postponed it a couple of days since there was another opening.''

''I'm so excited for you two,'' Mrs. Schue smiles.

''Thank you so much. So,'' Rchel begins, picking up her menu ,''What have you two been up to lately.''

It turns out Mrs. Pillsbury is one month pregnant with their first child, she is still a guidance counselor at McKinley, and Mr. Schue is the glee club director.

''What about you, Joe,'' Finn says ,''What's up with you.''

''Oh...Well, I teach music at an elementary school in Lima.''

''Any girls,'' Puck smirks, drinking his water.

''Well, there was one girl but we broke up a little while back. Not anyone since then,'' he shrugs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Quinn's barely hidden smile.

''So what are all of you up to,'' Mrs. Schue asks as our food comes.

''Mike and Tina?,'' Mr. Schue asks, inviting them to go first.

''Well. these are our kids, Riley and Ray,'' Mike smiles, looking at the two of them with joy.

''Mike and Brittany own a dance studio, and I teach music lessons there on the weekends.''

''Santana and I live in Florida, like Mike and Tina.''

''I'm a model for Quinn's magazine. I usually model Kurt's creations. On weekends I sometimes help out at the dance studio,'' Santana smiles, finishing for Brittany.

''I'm starting my own fashion magazine, with help from Kurt,'' Quinn smiles, taking a sip of her water.

''I'm a fashion consultant,'' Kurt smiles ,''And I am engaged to Blaine.''

''And I teach music and help witht he community theatre.''

''Well, as you know, I am a broadway star,'' Rachel smiles.

''I always knew you would be,'' Mr. Schue smiles, and we all nod in agreement.

''What about you, Sam and Mercedes?''

''Well...I work at a small cafe' in California. Sam works at coffee shop.''

''We're working on getting her a record deak. Sometines Mercedes performs at the cafe' though. I also teach guitar to the kids on the weekend at a local dance studio.''

'I'm working at Mr. Hummel's mechanic shop,'' Puck says.

''I'm teaching kids directing skills,'' Artie smiles.

''I'm going to be a teacher when I graduate. He's still undecided.I'm dating Rory still,'' Sugar smiles, as she watches Rory play with their baby, comepletely oblivious ,''And our son's name is Jake.''

''That really is wonderful. Gosh, I am so proud of all of you. You've all really come a long way.''

We all beam at Mr. Schue's proud look.

Soon, our food is arriving.

''Here's your dinner,'' the waiter smiles charmingly, seting my food on the table.

Dinner is like it always with New Directions: talkative and filled with laughter.

''Oh I've missed you all,'' Mrs. Schue smiles, tears in her eyes.

''How's the glee club, Mr. Schue,'' Blaine asks.

''Great. We have some really talented kids. A lot like you guys, too,'' he says, smiling fondly.

''That's great. I really miss the glee club,'' Quinn smiles.

We all nod in agreement.

It's getting late, so we say our goodbyes and head back to the hotel, agreeing to meet up with everybody tomorrow.

Once I'm back and we're both in our pajamas, I turn to Sam.

''I know that couch isn't comfortable. You can share the bed with me if you want.''

He grins goofily, and nods before following me.

''Night, Mercedes,'' he says when we are both comfortable.

''Night, Sam.''

With that, I drift off to sleep.

Disclaimer-I do not own _Glee_. Fox and Ryan Murphy do.


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV-

The sun shining wakes me up, and the first thing I do is wonder where I am.

I'm definitely not on the couch. I'm in bed...

With one arm wrapped around a still sleeping Mercedes.

My phone rings, and I reluctantly get out nof bed to get it.

''Hello,'' I mumble into the phone.

''Hey, Sam? This is Mike.''

''Hey, man. What's up,'' I ask, walking onto the bathroom so I don't wake Mercedes.

''Well...I need a favor.''

''What is it?''

''Do you think you and Mercedes could watch the kids for a little while? Like, just a couple of hours? Because TIna really wanted to go out to eat-.''

''Mike.''

''And feel free to say no. but if you wanted to help we would really appreciate it, and-''

''Mike,'' I laugh this time, ending his rambling ,''I'm sure Mercedes wouldn't mind watching the kids. We can do it.''

''Thanks, man. I don't know what I would do without you.''

''No problem.''

''I'll see you in an hour.''

We say our goodbyes before hanging up.

I walk back into the room, and Mercedes is sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes.

''Hey. Mike and Tina wanted to know if we could watch the twins. Are you okay with that,'' I ask, biting my lip.

''Yeah,'' she smiles ,''I love the kids. When will they be here.''

''In an hour,'' I respond as I pick some clothes out.

She does the same, and I offer to let her use the bathroom first.

MPOV-

''You look nice,'' I smile at Sam when we are both dressed.

He is wearing black pants, a short sleeved red button down shirt, and sneakers.

''Thanks,'' he smiles ,''You look pretty good, too.''

I am wearing a white, short sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and a purple jacket. My hair is down with a purple headband in it.

Sam looks at his phone then, reading a text.

''Mike and Tina are in the lobby with the kids.''

''Okay. Let's go.''

When we get down there, Tina hugs me.

''Tina, you look amazing,'' I smile at her.

She is wearing a knee length, spaghetti strapped, black dress, black ballet flats, and her hair is in a curled ponytail.

''And so do you Mike,'' I smile.

He is wearing black pants, a long sleeved blue, button down shirt and black shoes.

''Thank you,'' the say at the same time.

I hold Ray as Sam holds Riley.

''We'll be back in a couple of hours. Thank you guys, so much.''

''No problem,'' Sam smiles ,''Now go on. Go have fun.''

They laugh, walking away.

''Maybe we should go get the kids lunch,'' Sam says, smiling as Riley touches his hair.

''Yeah,'' I nod in agreement.

After we take the kids to lunch, we bring them back to the hotel room to play with them for a while.

''You're really good with kids,'' I smile as the kids giggle at Sam.

''Thanks. I got a lot of practice watching my little brother and sister..''

I look at him confused, and a look of realization flashes on his face.

''It's okay to be confused. You just don't remember them.''

Little brother and sister...

Suddenly I remember laughing along with a little girl, blonde hair like Sam's as Sam and young boy with the same blond hair run around.

''Stacie and Stevie?,'' I ask, turning to look Sam in the eyes.

''Yeah,'' he smiles ,''You remember?''

''Yeah,'' I smile ,''I remember playing with them in my yard.''

''Yup,'' he laughs ''The summer after junior year.''

We spend the next hour playing with the kids before Riley starts to yawn.

''I think it's time for their nap,'' Sam whispers in my ear.

I nod, scooping Ray up and lyinh him in the bed. Sam places Riley in the bed, and we watch as they slowly drift off to sleep.

Sam and I walk to the couch, turning the television down so not to disturb the kids.

''That was fun,'' I smile.

He nods, a smile on his face.

It is not long before Tina and Mike are back.

After thanking us and leaving with the kids, Sam turns to me.

''Hey..do you wanna go out tonight? I know tomorrow night you re going to be at Rachel's party.''

''Yeah, that sounds like fun.''

''No...I mean as a real date. If you're okay with that.''

''Yeah,'' I reply, trying not to smile.

''Cool,'' he says, flashing that goofy grin I love so much ,''I'll get ready now, since it's five. Meet me in the lobby at seven?''

''Okay,'' I smile.

Keeping the smile off my face is going to be pretty hard if he's gonna smile like that all night.

He takes my hand then, squeezing it gently.

I smile in return, my grin probably just as goofy as his.

The next chapter is the sleepover. Any ideas?

Disclaimer-Fox and Ryan Murphy own _Glee._


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV-

''Mr. Evans,'' I hear her voice say from behind me.

I turn to see Mercedes.

She's wearing blue jeans, a grey, short sleeved shirt, a blue jacket, and gym shoes.

'' 'Cedes, you look great,'' I smile, taking her hand.

''Thanks,'' she smiles sweetly ,''You look good to.''

I look at my blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers before smiling a little.

''Ready,'' I ask.

''Ready,'' she nods.

MPOV-

''Where are we going anyways,'' I ask Sam, one hand in my pocket as Sam firmly holds the other in his hand.

''You'll see,'' he smirks, lauging when I playfully glare at him.

We end up at a table near a window, eating pizza in a small restaraunt.

''This is nice,'' I smile, taking a bite of my pizza.

''It really is. Reminds me of our first date,'' he smiles, a far off look in his eyes.

After the pizza, I ask Sam if he wants desert, and he quickly agrees.

Soon we're sitting in a bakery, eating slices of chocolate cake and drinking coffee.

''This is so good,'' he smiles, as we both wipe chocolate off of our mouths.

''It is,'' I laugh, since he looks so adorable with his goofy grin and a smudge of cake on his cheek.

''Here, let me get that,'' I murmur , gently wiping the cake off of his face.

''Here,'' he repeats after me, a warm smile on his face as he cleans my cheek.

He then leans in, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I'm blushing now, I'm sure, and he takes a sip of coffee.

''Are you done,'' he asks as soon as I finish my cake, and he takes our cups and plates.

Soon, we are running back to the hotel, the rain soaking us.

I look at the clock that is hanging on the wall in the lobby.

''Kurt is picking me up in an hour. I'd better go get ready.''

He nods, water flying off his hair as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

''Yeah, Finn is picking me up in about thirty minutes...so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding.''

I smile and nod ,''See you tomorrow.''

We head to our rooms, and, with one final kiss, say our goddbyes until tomorrow.

''So, what movie do we watch next,'' Rachel asks, taking the current one out of the DVD player.

Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Rachel, Sugar, Kurt and I are sitting in the living room of Rachel and Finn's apartment, on the floor and in our pajamas.

''Sugar, Tina...where are the kids?''

''Rachel's dads offered to watch them and bring them to the weddig tomorrow,'' Sugar smiles before getting some popcorn from the bowl on my lap.

''So what have you and Sam been up to,'' Brittany asks before taking a bite of one of the brownies Rachel baked.

''Oh, we've gone out a couple of times.''

''Oh, really?,'' Santana smiles as after taking a brownie off the plate ,''Well, then, I want details.''

I go into detail on my date, the smiles and looks they share with eachother not going unnoticed.

''Did he kiss you,'' Tina asks.

I blush, looking down with a smile on my face.

''Looks like you had fun,'' Sugar laughs as she braids Rachel's hair.

We decide on another romantic comedy movie, and sit back to watch while we eat junk food.

It's around twelve in the morning when Quinn reminds us that we have to get up early to get ready for the wedding.

''Hey, Rachel,'' I ask as soon as everyone else is asleep.

''Yeah,'' she asks, eating anothe more candy.

We're sitting in the kitchen, unable to go to sleep.

Her from excitment. Me from curiosity.

''I think...I might...''

''You're falling back in love with Sam,'' she whispers.

I look at her, stunned. How did she know?

''Mercy, I totally see the way you two look at eachother. It's like Finn looks at me. Or Santana looks at Brittany.''

I've noticed the way Finn looks at her. Does Sam really look at me like that?

''You two are perfect for eachother. So don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine.''

She stands up, saying that we really should go to bed.

''Thanks, Rachel,'' I smile genuinely.

She returns a genuine smile. ,''No problem, 'Cedes. I'm gonna hug you now.''

She pulls me into a hug, both of us laughing quietly before going into the living room to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I cover my mouth with my hand as another yawn escapes my mouth. Quinn is curling my hair the way Rachel wants it.<p>

''Why so tired,'' she asks, as she picks the comb up to comb through my hair.

''Oh, I just couldn't get to sleep last night.''

''Is it about Sam?''

I nod, rubbing my eye and yawning again.

''It's just a really great guy, Mercedes. He really does love you.''

Our eyes meet in the mirror, and we both share a genuine before she goes back to curling my hair.

''Mercedes, you look beautiful,'' Tina says as she, Brittany, Santana, and Sugar come back into the room.

They are all dressed in their dresses, hair done, makeup looking amazing.

''So do all of you,'' I smile as Quinn moves onto help me with my makeup.

Quinn's dress is pink, kneelength, and is off the shoulder. She has on a pink heels, and her hair is curled.

Santana is wearing a red, longsleeved dress that stops just below her knees. Her hair is pulled back into a curled ponytail, and she is putting on her black heels.

Brittany is wearing a blue, spaghetti strapped dress that stops below the knee, white heels, and her hair is in a curly bun.

Tina's hair is the same as mine, in a side, curled ponytail. We are wearing our bridesmaid dresses, and holding the boquets.

''How do I look,'' we hear from the door.

We all turn to see Rachel, who looks absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown, her curls cascading down her back.

''Rachel, you look beautiful,'' gushes, tearing up a bit.

Brittany helps Rachel adjust her veil, and Sugar walks in.

She looks great in her ,knee length, shortsleeved yellow dress, curls, and yellow heels.

''Are you guys...oh my gosh, you all look absolutley stunning.''

''Ladies,'' Kurt says staning at the door way, ''As much as I would have to agree that you all look absolutely beautiful, it's time for the wedding.''

Rachel takes a deep breath and nods before leaving, the other girls following her.

Kurt links his arm through mind.

''Well don't you look beautiful,'' he smiles as we follow everyone else.

''Why thank you, Kurt. And I must say, you look absolutely handsome,'' I laugh gently.

''Mercedes,'' Sam greets as we approach him ,''You look gorgeous.''

''Thank you, Sam. You look great too.''

Brittany, Santanna, and Sugar go inside to take their seats.

Tina stands next to Mike, I stand next to Sam, who looks absolutely amazing.

Riley and Ray are the flower girl and ring bearer, and they look absolutely adorable in there dress and tuxedo.

Riley is wearing a white, floorlength flower girl dress with a purple sash, and her hair is in a curly ponytail with purple and white flowers. Kurt is holding her hand as she walks down the aisle.

Ray is wearing a little tuxedo with a purple tie, and carrying the ring. Quinn is holding his hand as he walks down the aisle.

The music starts, and Tina and Mike enter through the doors.

I link my arm through Sam's, preparing for our turn.

And then I remember wearing a red dress, dancing and singing a song by Bruno Mars, dancing down the aisle with Kurt, Quinn...and Sam.

''Sam, did we perform at a wedding one time?''

He looks confused before a broad smile lights up his face, ''Yeah. Burt and Carol's wedding, your junior year.''

I smile before tightening my grip on his arm as we get ready to walk down the aisle.

Everyone is smiling at us, especially the glee club and Mr. and Mrs. Schue.

After we reach the alter, I stand next to Tina as Sam joins Mike.

Everyone coos and fawns as Riley and Kurt walk through the doors, her throwing flower petals and him smiling before picking her up to give her to Tina.

Everyone fawns over Ray as well. He timidly walks down the aisle, the pillow with the rings on it in one hand and his other hand tightly clutching Quinn's.

As soon as Quinn let's g of his hand, he nearly runs to Mike to hide his face in his father's pants leg.

Mike laughs with the rest of us before picking him up and gently rubbing his back.

The music changes, and everyone stands as Rachel begins to walk down the aisle.

SPOV-

I'm sure Rachel looks beautiful. I'm sure all of the girls do. But Mercedes is absolutely gorgeous.

She catches my eyes, and gives me a bright smile that I don't heistate to return.

She returns to paying attention the the ceremony, and I do too.

''May I please have the rings?''

I kneel to get the rings from Ray, who grins before dropping them into my hand.

''Thanks,'' I smile before giving the rings to Puck to give to Finn.

I stand up, my eyes immediatly falling on Mercedes.

She smiles, dabbing tears from her eyes.

''You may kiss the brides.''

Rachel and Finn, and the whole church cheers when the kiss lasts longer than six seconds.

I clap and cheer with everyone else, but my eyes are on Mercedes.

Mercedes and I are riding to the reception with Kurt and Blaine, so we follow them to the car afterwards.

''Can I hold your hand,'' I ask Mercedes, suddenly feeling like that awkward teenaged boy that was so nervous to ask Mercedes to be his girlfriend.

MPOV-

I nod slightly, slipping my hand into Sam's and intertwining my fingers in his as we walk hand in hand towards Kurt and Blaine's car.

Suddenly I remember something:

_Sam and I in the Lima Bean, when he reaches across the table and takes my hand. A soft smile plays on both of our lips, and the moment is absolutely amazing._

I smile suddenly, looking at Sam as he opens the door for me.

''What,'' he asks, looking straight into my eyes.

''Nothing,'' I smile ,''Just...happy, I guess.''

Disclaimer-I do not own _Glee _or any of the quotes or characters from the show, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	12. Chapter 12

MPOV-

''Introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!''

Everyone cheers as Finn and Rachel walk through the double doors at the reception hall, earsplitting grins on both of their faces.

Of course all of us glee kids cheer.

''FINCHEL FOR LIFE!'', Puck yells, making us laugh.

After we're all seated, they begin to serve the dinner.

''Um, Mercedes, would you mind coming to the bathroom with me before they bring our plates,'' Rachel whispers in my ear.

I extract my hand from Sam's and follow Rachel to the bathroom.

Once inside she closes the door and smiles at me.

''Sooo, how are you and Sam?,'' se asks, comically wagging her eyebrows.

I laugh before checkng my hair in the mirror, ''We've been on a few dates, and I'm having a great time.''

''Oh, 'Cedes, I'm so happy for you!,'' she squeals, hugging me.

I hug her back, laughng the whole time.

When we finally walk out, Kurt is leaning against the wall.

''Well it's about time, ladies,'' he huffs.

Rachel and both roll our eyes before linking arms with him, me on his left an Rachel on his right.

''I have to say, you both look stunning,'' Kurt says, kissing both on the cheek.

Not to much later, it's time for the first dance between Rachel and Finn.

Sam puts his arm around me, and I lean my head on his shoulder as Finn and Rachel dance to _Because You Loved Me_. Tina does an amazing job, her sweet voice making the song even sweeter.

''I want that one day: you and I, dancing in front of our family and friends at our wedding,'' Sam whispers in my ear.

I blush, looking doown and trying to hide my smile,''Well you've got it all worked out haven't you?''

He throws his had back and laughs, which makes me laugh.

Later, Rachel and her dad Leroy dances to _I Loved Her First _by Heartland. Her dad Hiram dances with her to _Buttterfly Kisses _by Bob Carlisle.

Finn and his mom dance to _Just The Way You Are _by Bruno Mars, just like they did at her wedding to Kurt's dad. She clutched to him, bawling wth happy tears that her son is married and happy.

''Everyone on the dance floor!,'' Finn yells, and Sam excitedly pulls me onto the dance floor.

I smile as he turns me in his arms, having a great time with him and all of my friends, feeling like I'm in high school again.

_Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, Fox and Ryan Murphy do and I don;t own the songs. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long_


	13. Chapter 13

SPOV-

''Who's coming over, again?'' Mercedes asks from the bedroom as I get ready in the bathroom.

It's been three weeks since the wedding. So far, there has been no progress in regaining memories.

''Artie and his new girlfriend, who is really his ex and they got back together, and Marley, and Jake.''

''Marley? Jake? I don't remember them.''

I look and see the discouraged shade in her eyes. She doesn't deserve this. Why couldn't I have gotten amnesia instead of her?

''Babe,'' I smile, reaching out a hand and pulling her into my chest ,''You'll be fine. We're gong to get through this together. Even if you never get the rest of your memories back, will be here.''

She smiles giving me a kiss as the bell rings.

We walk own the stairs hand in hand, but she stops on the stairs as I open the door.

''Hey, what's up,'' Artie smiles, rolling in with Kitty on his lap.

''Hey,'' Marley says, she and Jake both giving me hugs.

''Hey, guys. 'Cedes, come on down.''

She, unusually, looks very timid.

''Okay, this is Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, and Jake Puckerman.''

MPOV-

Marley Rose...

_We're standing in the theatre, singing Stevie Wonder songs. She had an amazing voice, doing vocal runs that impressed even me..._

Jake Puckerman...

_''Mama, you aren't gonna believe this,'' Puck says, using his old nickname for me as we talk on the phone._

_ ''What's up, Puck,'' I ask, setting my pen down after another failed attempt to work on a homework problem._

_ ''I've got a brother, 'Cedes...just found out about him.''_

_ ''Are you serious? What's his name?'' _

_ ''Jake. Jake Puckerman.'' _

Another memory quickly comes

_Jake and Mike, doing fantastic dance movies while singing _I Wish _by Stevie Wonder._

''I remember you two,'' I smile, causing Marley to rush forward and give me a hug, followed by Jake.

''It's so nice seeing you again,'' Jake smiles ''We couldn't make the wedding. Tour dates got in the way.''

''Tour dates?,'' I ask as we all walk towards the patio.

''Jake's first tour,'' Marley smiles, obviously proud.

''And Marley's,''' Jake explains, just as proud, as Marley sit on his lap ,''She's a back up singer, and I'm a back up dancer.''

'''Cedes, do you remember Kitty,'' Artie asks, and Kitty flashes me a friendly smile.

''Kitty?''

Kitty...

_She did do a pretty good job singing Stevie Wonder's _Sign, Sealed, Delivered_...and she was in the school play. _

''I do remember you! How is everything?''

''Great! I'm going to be in Artie's new movie!''

''Movie?!''

''I'm a director, 'Cedes! This is my first movie...so wish me luck!''

''You're gonna do fine,'' I smile, giving him a hug.

Later that evening, after goodbyes have been said and the dishes from lunch cleaned, Sam and I cuddle in bed.

He kisses my forehead, ''I'm glad you remembered so much today.''

''Thanks,'' I smile,''I just wish could remember more about you. It'd be nice to have some memories of the two of us.''

''Hey, look at me.''

I look into his eyes, and he gently pushes hair away from my forehead ,''Even if you never remember me, I'll remember you. I still have all of my memories. Now get some sleep, honey. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow.''

With that, he turns out the light, and we settle in for a good night's sleep.

I don't own _glee_. It belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, and please review! love hearing from you.


	14. Chapter 14

_For the sake of the story, and because I can't imagine writing his death, Finn will stay alive in this story._

* * *

><p>MPOV-<p>

''What is this,'' I ask, looking at the notebook Sam pulled out.

''My senior year of high school,'' he begins ,''

''I wrote down all the couple names and a few friendships in the glee club.''

He hands it to me, and I take a look.

_**Finchel-Finn and Rachel**_

_**Brittanna- Brittany and Santana**_

_**Puckelberry- Puck and Rachel**_

_**Quick- Quin and Puck**_

_**Quartie- Quinn and Artie**_

_**Tike- Tina and Mike**_

_**Samcedes- Sam and the beautiful, talented Mercedes ;)**_

I laugh at that, and continue reading.

_**Samtana- Me (Sam) and Santana**_

_**Quam- Quinn and Sam (me)**_

_**Pam- Me and Nurse Penny**_

I look in the yearbook while Sam is on his computer.

Penny is just as beautiful as Quinn and Santana.

I may be confident, but that doesn't mean I don't get insecure.

Because everyone does.

Quinn and Santana were both so pretty...are so pretty.

I'm beautiful, in my way, but not like her.

Because she looks like a model all of the time.

''So...you dated Quinn, Santana, and a nurse?''

''Yeah.''

''Oh.''

They're just so pretty.

''Maybe, but you're beautiful. Always have been, always will be.''

I smile, and he kisses my cheek.

''Besides. Santana used me, and then dated Brittany. And then, I dated Brittany. And then she broke up with me and got back together with Santana. Quinn cheated on me with Finn. We dated a while in college before I got back with you. And I was interested in Penny, but nothing ever really happened. And now, I'm with the best girl that I have ever been with.''

He kisses the top of my head, and I cuddle into him.

''You're such a charmer, Sam,'' I laugh, and he chuckles.

''So,'' he begins ''Is there a makeout session somewhere in the near future?''

He pulls me into a kiss then, and rolls over so I'm lying under him.

''This? This is were I belong. Right here with you, beautiful,'' he smiles, and then kisses my forehead.

And just like that, all of my insecurities vanish.

Because Sam Evans makes me feel beautiful.

* * *

><p>I will try to post another chapter later :)<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- Ryan Murphy owns<em> glee<em>, and so does Fox.


	15. Chapter 15

MPOV-

''Sam and I are sitting in a coffeehouse, sharing a booth.

''This coffee is amazing,'' I tell him, and he smiles before taking my hand.

''So, what do you want to do today? We don't have any friends coming by. Wanna go take a walk? We used to do that all of the time.''

I nod, and he beams.

Damn, he's adorable.

The shop is not crowded, but people catch my eye.

There's a boy sitting in the corner writing, and looking up at a boy across the cafe' with a look that Kurt used to give Blaine all of the time.

There's a man feeding his daughter some cake, wiping her face with a smile as her tiny hands reach for more.

There's a girl holding hands with another girl, leaning her head on her shoulder as they sit across from a guy and girl in the same position.

But what catches my eye the most is an elderly couple.

He takes her hand, and kisses it gently.

They look so in love. And it's beautiful that they have stayed together so long, because the world needs that kind of love.

I want that kind of love.

Sam is looking at the too, his expression unreadable.

I want that with him. I know that much.

* * *

><p>SPOV-<p>

We're walking through the park, kicking up leaves as we drink our coffees.

Her hand that is holding mine tightens when she sees an elderly couple on the bench.

She looks at them with a smile, and I smile just because she does.

That smile makes me go weak in the knees.

''Excuse me,'' the elderly man says as we walk by.

''Yes,'' Mercedes asks.

''My husband and I think you are the cutest couple we have seen.''

''Thank you,'' I smile ,''We think the same of you two.''

He kisses his wife's hand, and turns back to us ,''You two married?''

''No,'' Mercedes says.

''We're just boyfriend and girlfriend. We're not married.''

Not yet, but someday.

''If he treats you right,'' the woman says ,''Treat him right. And don't let him go.''

Mercedes takes my hand and squeezes it, grinning at me ,''I have no plans of letting him go.''

''And if she makes you fall in love with her,'' the man begins ,''Keep her happy and by your side.''

Always.

We thank them and continue on our walk.

Kids are playing in piles of leaves, their parents watching over them as they play.

That's another thing that I want with Mercedes.

And I know that I am gonna have it one day.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- <em>glee <em>belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	16. Chapter 16

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

><p>SPOV-<p>

''So, who are we meeting again.'' Mercedes asks, smoothing her skirt out.

''Quinn, and her boyfriend, whoever he is.''

''Okay,'' she nods as I hold the door for her.

''You're welcome, gorgeous,'' I smile after she thanks me.

The next thing I know, Quinn is embracing Mercedes before taking her hand and leading her to a table.

''What, no hug for Trouty Mouth?,'' I mutter, walking behind them.

''Trouty Mouth gets no Quinn Fabray hugs,'' she teases, sticking her tongue out.

Mercedes laughs, and kisses my cheek.

''Well, Fabray,'' I smirk ,''I got a Mercedes Jones kiss. That beats a kiss from you any day.''

''You're mean,'' she playfully pout as we reach the table.

''Children, please,'' Mercedes sighs ,''You're giving this diva a headache!''

We laugh before sitting down.

''So, Quinn, where's this guy you were telling us about?''

''He should be here soon...''

''Hey, beautiful,'' someone says behind us, ''Sorry I'm late.''

''Joe?''

* * *

><p>MPOV-<p>

A man with dreadlocks sits next to Quinn, putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

''Mercedes, remember Joe?''

From the last time I met him? Yes. From glee? No.

_We're at Breadsticks for a Valentine's Day party. Sam, Quinn, and I are on stage singing, along with...Joe._

''Now I do,'' I grin, and he smiles back.

''Great! So, tell me, how have you been?''

Lunch is as anyone would expect it between friends: carefree and full of playful teasing.

It's like I never lost any memories in the first place.

* * *

><p>''So,'' Quinn begins, kicking up leaves as we walk down the sidewalk after lunch, the boys in front of us talking animatedly about...whatever it is they talk about.<p>

''Yes,'' I ask, linking my arm through hers.

''How's Trouty Mouth- I mean Sam- treating you?''

''He treats me well,'' I nod, brushing my bangs out of my eyes ,''He really is being calm about this amnesia thing.''

''That's the kind of guy he is,'' she nods ,''If he's passionate about something, loves something, or someone, he doesn't give up.''

''Can I ask you something?''

''Of course.''

''Why did you two break up?''

She bites her lip, then sighs.

''I was stupid. I cheated on him, and he found out and broke up with me.''

''Oh.''

''I'm glad I did though.''

I looked at her, shocked, but she frantically shakes her head.

''No! I'm not proud that I hurt him! But if I hadn't, we never would've broken up-''

''-Yeah, you'd probably be married now and have a bunch of adorable young kids or something.''

''But that wasn't supposed to happen. It isn't supposed to happen. I think of it like this: If we never would've broken up, he never would've dated Santana. Then, she never would have...sort of left him for Karofsky,'' she cringes a little ,''And dumped Sam. Then Rachel never would've asked him to go to prom with you guys. Then, you never would have dated.''

''But we eventually broke up.''

''True,'' she nods ,''But then you never would have dated Shane. Sam would never have had to fight to get you back, and that video of you singing would have never been put on YouTube. You would never have had the confidence you needed to try for a record label. Then, when you graduated, Sam would have never gone out with Nurse Penny. He would never have realized that they just weren't right for each other. Sam would never have applied to college in California, and you two wouldn't be where you are today.''

I look at her, slightly confused. Partially because I have no recollection of that, and partially because I still can't imagine anyone be happy about losing Sam for any reason.

She must notice my confusion, because he continues ,''I like being with Joe. I think I may even love him. And I...fit so well with him, you know?''

I nod. _That_ I understand, because I feel the same about Sam.

''Besides, I know they say opposites attract, but you and Sam are so similar. Sometimes, that doesn't work. I've never seen two people...so in sync, you know? Well, maybe Kurt and Blaine, and Santana and Brittany. But you two? It's amazing watching you together, even from a stranger's perspective.''

She wraps an arm around my shoulder as we continue to walk ,''Don't get me wrong. If he breaks your heart, he'll have to deal with me. Same goes for you if you hurt him.''

I throw my head back laughing, and she joins in.

''I don't think we have to worry about you two breaking each other's hearts,'' she grins, ''Samcedes? You two are meant to be.''

Mercedes and Sam. Sam and Mercedes. Samcedes...

Yup. I think I could definitely get used to that.

* * *

><p>What do you think? :) Also I have to come up with a girlfriend for the next character appearing :)<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer-<em> glee <em>belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	17. Chapter 17

MPOV-

''Sam Evans, you are not wearing that jacket, put it back,'' Kurt stalks off to make Sam put down the admittedly hideous coat ,''Just because your girlfriend dressed like a technicolor zebra doesn't mean you have to.''

''Hey,'' I cry as Blaine laughs while Kurt stalks over to Sam.

''Don't worry, Mercedes,'' Blaine smiles, putting an arm around my shoulder ,''I think you're very fashionable.''

''Thank you, Blaine,'' I lie my head on his shoulder, and he kisses my forehead ,''You're my new favorite.''

''And that's just the way it should be.''

''Alright, get it. But...no, Sam, you are not getting the pants too!''

''So let me ask you something,'' Blaine smiles, and it's so contagious that I have to as well.

''Sure. What's up?''

''How is Sam treating you? Yeah, he's my best guy friend, but if he isn't treating you right then I'll have to take care of it. Despite my size, I'm very intimidating,'' he jokes.

''Well, not to worry. He's been treating me like a princess. Better than I deserve, considering I don't really remember him.''

''Don't say that, 'Cedes. That's not your fault. And anyone can tell from the way that he looks at you that you are perfect for each other, no matter what.''

''Thanks, Blaine. You know, I think you're a good match fo him. And he deserves a good guy.''

He beams and looks fondly at Kurt, who is trying to steer Sam towards pants that aren't ''horrendous'' and ''seriously? no you are not getting those''- cringe worthy.

''He's my heart, 'Cedes. I'd follow him anywhere, be it to another school or across the country.''

The love he has for him is nearly tangible, and it's so beautiful. Moving, really.

That's the kind of love Sam deserves.

He has been so patient with me, proud when I get a new memory.

Not only that, but he's taking our relationship as slow as I need it. Everything is so new. Well, for me, it is. I have to experience it all over again, whereas he remembers it all clearly. We've only kissed, but it leaves me breathless every time. Each time those beautiful lips touch mine, I go weak in the knees. His hands are always hot even through the fabric of my clothes. And his eyes...well, words can't describe them .

_''You knock me down with those eyes, you do it every time. I can't shake you out of my mind.''-_ 'Love Drunk'_ by Little Mix_

He's like my prince charming. I mean...I know I'm beautiful in my way. I know that God makes no mistakes. But he's dated pretty girls that are obviously much thinner than I am. And the insecurities are a little too much to take sometimes.

Sam looks like a model, so why isn't he with a girl that looks like one too? But the insecurities melt away when he tells me I'm beautiful. I have nothing to be embarrassed by. He thinks I'm gorgeous inside and out, just like I always dreamed.

And this is one dream I never want to wake up from.

* * *

><p>''Stop,'' I screech in laughter as Sam stops tickling me long enough to kiss me.<p>

We're lying on the floor of our home, papers everywhere.

''Come on, Mercy. One gig. You have an amazing voice, in case you forgot.''

Rolling my eyes, I kiss him.

''Fine, Evans. You broke me down. I'll go.''

''Good. You. Deserve. The. Opportunity,'' he punctuates each word with a kiss, before bringing his lips on mine for a full, passionate kiss.

The doorbell rings, but he stays straddling my waist and kissing down my neck.

''S-Sam,'' I gasp out ,''W-what are you...ohhh.''

''Shhh, relax. Maybe if we're quiet, they'll go away.''

They don't , obviously, when we hear the doorbell ring again.

And again. And again.

With a groan, Sam pushes himself off of the floor. He helps me up and fixes my hair before making his way to the door.

To both of our surprise, it's my parents.

''Mom, dad?''

''Mr. and Mrs. Jones, what are you doing here? Did Mercedes call you? Come on in.''

Thanking him, they sit on the couch across from the two chairs where Sam and I are.

''So what's up,'' Sam grins.

''Sam...we know you love Mercedes.''

''More than anything,'' his smile becomes even brighter, making me beam as well.

''But we have to be realistic. She doesn't really have any recollection of who you are to her.''

''But she's getting better. She is remembering more and more.''

''Be that as it may...it's been months, Sam. We just think that...a change of environment, back in Lima, perhaps, would help her better.''

''What my husband is trying to say, Sam, is...we think Mercedes should come back to Ohio and live with us.''

* * *

><p><em>glee <em>belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	18. Chapter 18

_SPOV-_

_ ''Wait,'' my head is spinning ,''Y-you want Mercedes to come live with you? In Ohio?''_

_ And leave me?_

_ ''We just feel this is what is best. For Mercedes,'' her mother quickly adds on to the end of her sentence._

_ ''We are her family, Sam,'' her dad reminds me ,''It may be what helps her get her memory back. Being back where she grew up, in Lima, may be just the thing.''_

_ ''She's getting more memories everyday,'' I tell them ,''And we haven't been back to Lima.''_

_ ''Sam, Mercedes-''_

_ ''Mercedes,'' she interrupts ,''Would like to have a say in this. She is a grown woman, after all.''_

_ Mrs. and Mr. Jones and I turn to look at Mercedes, who is staring at the floor._

_ ''Sam, I'd like to speak to my parents alone.''_

_ I nod, heading towards our room to give them time to speak._

* * *

><p><em>MPOV-<em>

_ ''You look so beautiful,'' my mother gushes, fixing my hair after a long and uncomfortable silence._

_ ''Please tell me why you two want me to move back to Ohio,'' I state bluntly._

_ ''We just think it'd be better. For you,'' my dad replies ,''Do you remember much about Sam, Mercedes.''_

_ No. But I remember enough._

_ ''Not really,'' I admit, unable to lie to parents._

_ ''See,'' my dad smiles a bit ,''This will be better for you.''_

_ They are my parents. They would never do anything to hurt me, right? They must know what's best for me. They've never steered me wrong before._

* * *

><p>''Please don't hate me,'' I beg Sam.<p>

He sits on the edge of our bed as I pack another bag.

''I just don't get why you're leaving me, 'Cedes,'' he admits.

''Sam, I just think my parents know what's best for me. They know me-''

''I know you, too, 'Cedes-''

''But I can't remember you.''

The words leave a bitter taste in my mouth as soon as they leave, and the silence that follows is heavy and discouraging.

''So that's it,'' Sam questions ,''After everything, how hard we have worked, you're giving up on me? On us?''

When I think about it, it does seem that way. But that is so far from the truth. I love Sam, and I want to make this work.

But I also think he deserves someone who actually remembers him. And I owe it to myself to know as much about my past as I can.

''I love…. the idea of us together,'' I respond ,''But let's be real. And what if I never get my memory back?''

''Don't say that, Mercy,'' Sam begs ,''Please… just let's just give this one more time.''

''I'm sorry, Sam. I… I don't want to end this. But I think I need some time,'' I pick up my bags, walking out of our bedroom to meet my parents.

''Ready,'' my dad asks, taking two of my bags for me.

I look up to the stairs, expecting to see Sam. But to my disappointment, he stays in our room.

I guess that I deserve that, though.

''Wait,'' Sam says as my dad is loading the car.

Mom, dad and I turn to see Sam, rushing towards us and holding a purple object.

''Sam what are you,'' I begin before he presses it into the palm of my hand ,''What is this for?''

''You're inhaler. Just in case,'' he tells us.

''Mercedes hasn't had a serious asthma attack since she was eleven,'' my mom states ,''This was just a precaution. Why do you still have her inhaler?''

''Stevie used to have asthma attacks all the time,'' he shrugs ,''They can be unpredictable. I thought I'd just… you never know. Better safe than sorry.''

''Thank you, Sam,'' I pull him into a hug, taking in the scent of his aftershave.

''You know,'' my dad sighs ,''It's obvious you love her, Sam. That being said, I think that Mrs. Jones and I can agree on Mercedes staying with you for another month. One more month to see how well her memory becomes.''

Sam tightens his grip on my waist, thanking them as he does so, but I refuse to believe it just yet.

''I think that's fair,'' my mom nods.

The next few minutes are a blur of hugs, kisses, gratefulness, and them promising to check in on us once or twice a week.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sam and I are lying across our bed, my back pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around me from behind.<p>

''We're gonna make this work, 'Cedes,'' he promises ,''I will keep my word on that.''

''Don't make promises you may not be able to keep, Sam.''

''I'm not,'' he moves some hair from my shoulder, then presses a warm kiss to the skin there ,''One way or another, Mercedes Jones, you're gonna remember everything. You're gonna remember what we have together. And you're definitely gonna remember me.''

Sam's words sink into me as sleep overtakes me, like a lullaby that drifts me off to sleep. Even if I never remember a thing, Sam and I could spend our entire lives together making new memories.

I just hope he's willing to stick by my side if things get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block on this story. And I decided to keep Finn in this story, because he is going to play a huge part._

SPOV-

I tend to bite off more than I can chew. Or… that's what my mom tells me, at least. I always said that she was overreacting, exaggerating my tendency to be overconfident.

Now I think that there may be some truth to her statements.

''You okay,'' Mercedes asks, sitting next to me.

No.

''No,'' I admit.

It's been two weeks since I got Mercedes' parents to agree to my deal. I'm running out of time.

And every day, I'm closer to losing her.

''Look. I know these last few weeks… these last few months, actually, have been really stressful. And I do appreciate you doing this for me,'' she takes my hand, and I look up into her eyes, ''But maybe it would be better if we just accept the facts, and i move back in with my parents.''

''No, Mercedes,'' I lace our fingers together ,''If you want to move back with your parents, then okay. It's not like I can stop you or anything.''

Even if I could, I wouldn't. After everything that you have been through, you deserve to have some part of your life back.

''Tina and I are going out today,'' she tells me ,''I could stay here, if you want.''

''No. No, you go out. Some of the guys are coming over,'' I shrug ,''We could both use a break. We will talk about it later, yeah?''

''Yeah,'' she looks at her phone ,''Tina is here. She, Kurt, Rachel and Santana are going to show me some videos and pictures. I guess that will help.''

Please let it help.

''Alright,'' I stand up, hugging her ,''Be safe, alright?''

I can't handle something else happening to you right now. Everything is still so fragile.

''You, too.''

Mercedes shuts the door behind her, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Which, of course, leads to me over thinking, and wondering if I really am in over my head.

No. She's worth it. Mercedes is worth the fight, even if she never really remembers me. I'm not giving up.

After everything that I have been through in my life, I know that giving up never pays off.

I just hope that I am right about that this time.

* * *

><p>MPOV-<p>

''You wore a kilt,'' I giggle, leaning back against the pillows as Santana plops down next to me.

''Yes, I did,'' Kurt huffs ,''And I was the best dressed male in that room.''

''Well, Kurt, if anyone can pull of a kilt at prom, it is you,'' I wink.

''After all, you do have the legs for it,'' Tina teases him.

''Thank you, honey,'' Kurt kisses her cheek ,''There is a reason you are my favorite.''

''Well I love your legs, Kurt,'' I lean against the couch, resting my feet in his lap.

''Me too,'' Santana smirks mischievously ,''And I'm sure Blaine loves them. Especially when they're wrapped around his waist, and-''

''Okay, nope!,'' Kurt frantically shakes his head ,''We aren't going there.''

''Oh, Santana. How I have missed your love of making people feel uncomfortable,'' Rachel rolls her eyes.

''Please,'' Santana scoffs ,''I'm hilarious. It's amazing I don't have my own show yet.''

''Because you would make your viewers as uncomfortable as you make us,'' I raise an eyebrow, laughing when she throws popcorn at me.

''Whatever. So, 'Cedes, since Hummel isn't going to give me any juicy details about his and he hobbit's love life, how about you?''

''Sam and I have kissed but… I can't do that. I don't really know him.''

I know I did at some point, but I am just starting to remember who I am.

I don't think I'm ready to give up that part of myself, even if I may have before.

''That's good,'' Santana sighs at our looks of shock ,''Look, I know how I am. But if you don't want to have sex with Sam, he is going to respect that. You've got a good guy.''

''Yeah. Yeah, I really do.''

I certainly don't take that for granted.

''Do you think you will move back home,'' Kurt questions, looking concerned.

''We are going to give it some more time, and we will discuss it in a few days or weeks. want to give Sam a chance, because I really do want to remember him.''

But I also have to think of what would be in my best interest, too.

''Well, Mercedes,'' Rachel leans across, taking my hand ,''Whatever you decide, we have to stick together.''

''That's right,'' Kurt agrees quickly ,''I'm always there for my ladies.''

''And we appreciate that,'' Tina smiles.

''Tina, if you start crying-''

''Well why not?,'' she wipes at her eyes ,''After everything that has happened, it is nice to have more good news.''

''You guys just love making me emotional,'' Kurt shakes his head fondly ,''Come on, group hug.''

This is nice. I don't know when the last time we were all together like this was, but it's wonderful. The calm in the middle of a storm whose outcome no one is sure of.

I am determined to remember Sam. We've come this far, might as well try to see it through. If I never remember Sam, then okay. He remembers everything, and I want to remember it, too.

Because no one is going to say that we didn't try.

* * *

><p>SPOV-<p>

''That's cheating! You are cheating!''

''I am not! You are a sore loser!

''This is why I don't like playing board games with the two of you.''

It's been like this for ten minutes, Mike and Finn acting like two year olds.

Yet, for some reason, I have missed this.

''Blaine's right, you two. Please, get it together.''

''I have it together,'' Mike shakes his head, pointing at Finn, ''He's being mean to me.''

''I am not,'' Finn shakes his head ,''I am just pointing out how unfair it is.''

''And that's enough board games for right now,'' I roll onto my side, ''Congratulations, you two. You suck the fun out of everything.''

Yet you are my best friends.

''Whatever,'' Mike throws the card down ,''I'm done, too. So, tell me, how are you and Mercedes?''

''She's doing better. We're doing great, actually,'' I shrug.

Unfortunately, as my best friends, they see through that.

''Kurt tells me that things aren't looking so good,'' Blaine grimaces, sympathy etched on his face.

''No.. it isn't,'' I admit with a discouraged groan , ''If she doesn't remember enough about me soon, she wants to move back in with her parents. I can't imagine what this must be like for her. The past few years of our lives have been erased. Mercedes must feel like she is living with a stranger.''

I've become a stranger to the woman that I love more than my own life.

''Yeah, man, but you can't give up,'' Finn reminds me ,''I know how hard it is to try to do what you think is the right thing, and what you know is the right thing. I've been with Rachel long enough to know that, and the differences aren't always in black and white. But you and Mercedes? It is plain as day that you two are right for eachother. So maybe it will be a few months, or a few years, or never. But the show's got to keep going, right?''

A long silence surrounds us as we look at Finn, who looks more serious than I have ever seen him.

''Finn, where did that come from,'' Mike asks slowly.

''I saw it in one of the student films that Rachel dragged me to when she was at NYADA,'' he shrugs ,''And it worked for them, just waiting to see what would happen if they were patient. She remembered him.''

''Finn has a point, in a weird way,'' Blaine looks at me ,''Fiction often imitates reality, and you can not give up hope. Even if it took the rest of our lives, I will never give up on Kurt.''

So I guess I can't give up on 'Cedes, either.

''You know, the three of you can be real pains in the ass,'' I admit ,'' But I'm glad for friends like you.''

I don't know much about what is going to happen now, but I know that to be true.

They are right. Mercedes and I have been through a lot together. Yes, this is the worse. But the doctor said that her memory could come back, and we have seen that happen. We are going to be just fine.

After all, we have never given up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


End file.
